


AzuraxLyakois 3

by Crazyartdad



Series: Lyakois Sleeps Around [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, He Wont Name It, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, bottom!Lyakois, dirty talking, face fucking, its not a joke fic i promise I just tag bad, man this guy just likes sucking dick, playing jokes on the blind girl, this time its outside, top!Azura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: sneeking off for a quickie in the woods now hu





	AzuraxLyakois 3

Its been at least a week since Jake has been found initiating the journey ahead, but for now the sun is setting and its time to camp. Setting up takes longer now than usual due to the new bodies that has decided to join your jolly gang, but your not legally allowed to complain anymore due to Jakes new law degree forcing you to shut up.

You guess it doesn't bother you much anyhow, not since you decided to travel behind the crowded and stay up late away from camp to set watch. You can hear the undertones of conversation along with the high jittery speech of Ellie agitated by the added women of the group. “I'm the poster child damn it!”...you need to teach her how to make friends with other women and not sit by like like the idle lap puppy she is.

You hear the foliage behind you rustle but it doesn't cause for alarm for you know its just-

“Hey we’ll be alright if you wanna come back.”

-Yep Azura

“And what if I like it out here? I think I like the idea of spearing myself an argument about whether its magic or a gun.”  
“Hey leave Zeith be, he’s finally feeling emotions and its fucking hilarious at how bad he is at it.”

You take a cigarette out from one of your pouches and light it with the tip of your thumb.

“How long do you think it’ll take for Sadi to snap and start “feeling?”  
“Oh she wont, I know her well enough to know she's nothing but a bitch”  
“Oz”  
“She probably won't , she's gotta a lot on her plate after the war, leader duties and all”  
“Such an early thought don't you think?”  
Azura shrugs and takes the cigarette you offered.

“There's no losing in her eyes, which makes it pretty ironic how many times she failed killing us” you take back the cigarette and drag it out as long as you can while you think of something else to discuss.

“Well anyways- Lyakois pauses huffing out his smoke-.. how do you feel about the group? I know-”  
“Our daughter has turned into a snapping chihuahua!” Azura exclaims.  
“Our daughter?” you say with a laugh, well he just about spends as much time with Ellie as you do, And you like him well enough so you’ll allow it for now. “heh, yeah.. she's mad she's not in the ring anymore”

“The ring? You mean Jake?”  
“Have you not been paying attention Ozzie? There is a love triangle in the makes with the hint of a back seat driver somewhere in jakes mind that complicates things for the suitor” he takes another drag before butting out the cigarette on the bark of the large oak tree. “I'm placing bets on none of them even though I know Ellie is fairly diligent, your brother is too oblivious to see any signs and would probably freak out at the thought of touching a boob”

Azura burst out into laughter but turns to agree wholeheartedly.

“you are very observant, I don't think I could have figured that out at a glance”  
“Well your stupid so I wouldn't think so either”  
“Wow thanks”

You turn to him and kiss his cheek as to say i'm only joking and i don't care your an idiot cause your my idiot and it's pretty funny to watch you struggle.

“Whoa, hey where you going?” he says with fluttery words pulling you back by your waist.  
“Well, I Was trying to do a quick scope around but it seems im trapped from doing my duties~”  
“Thank god” he says to you before dipping down to kiss along your jaw, erupting a shrill of laughter from you before enveloping your lips in a deepend kiss.

It's been enough time between you two too where you accept his given affections with ease and you waste no time to hug his neck and close your bodies together. A giddy noise comes from Azura's mouth as he proceeds to grab your ass and guid it against the tree. You break the kiss with a nip to the side of his lips and leave open mouth kisses to his neck while reveling in the glory of hardness grinding into your leg.

“I'm starting to think this is more than a “hello honey how are you?”  
“W-what makes you say that?” he says with a hitch in his breath  
“Well this for instance” you say emphasising as you rub your knee along his length “is very distracting”

“Does it make it any better if I said I really really like you?”you watch the wiggle of his brow  
“It might get your dicked sucked yeah”  
“Oh hell yeah!”

“Never mind Ellie/Jake, you're the puppy of the group” you reply snarkily, dropping to your knees feeling the need to give a show once more. You nuzzle your mouth against his crotch lingering your hands around the outside of his thighs. You receive a soft moan from your efforts and decide to softly sink your teeth around the clothed flesh as you undo the laces from his pants. 

Azura’s quick to help, releasing his dick from its confines you give a few pumps as reward dragging the hardness against the side of your cheek. You laugh to yourself as you feel his hand start to fiddle through your hair, finding it cliche of him during these times of submission. Either that or he just really likes your hair. Your not complaining though, you fucking love it too.

“Lakois-hey”

You give his tip a kiss and look up to him as you drag your tongue along the the slit of his cock

“-Touch yourself”

“Oh you want even more of a show outta me hu?” your voice does a teasing tone while you drag your tongue flat along the side. “What if I want you to fuck me against this tree later? I don't want to finish too soon- you know how sucking you off gets me” Azura groans and slips his cock past your lips with an apology, holding the back of your head he helps to guide his thrusts smoothly.

“I know your just using your service voice for me, but I can help wonder if you just love the sound of your own voice”” your ears twitch in confusion but you dont complain as he gives what you want, driving just a bit deeper as he fucks your mouth back into the tree, leaving you lust stricken from the frantic breathing above.

The pressure in your pants is to much and you grab yourself through your leggings, deciding very well that Azura's idea was a good one.

You tried to tell yourself to only give soft pumps but that all changed as soon as your hand gripped the base just right, leaving you to moan around his cock while you knead yours in the palm of your hand. gripping your harden flesh as Azura looks down at your with a heated grin. It does something to your head, something pretty magical as you look into Azura's eyes full of lust. Maybe he’s just a walking pheromone, some type of living breathing aphrodisiac that drives you crazy, It’s a logical explanation you’ll have to ask about that later.

Suddenly he pushes you off, distracting you from your train of thought and sends you just hard enough to push you back on your ass, shit is he trying to get dominient? what the hell brought that on?

“Lyakois!” you hear Ellie's voice trying to emerge from the bushes behind but getting lost in the foliage. You let out a loud groan of annoyance from the sudden distraction. But it isn't all bad, especially if Azura looks like he might be experiencing a heart attack.

“Oh shut up she blind remember?” you whisper to him, rubbing his hips in a soothing like matter. He tries to pull up his pants just you stop him mid movement.

“Ellie i'm busy at the moment is it something important?”

“I miss you?” she asks like it's obviously important.

God she's sweet

“I miss you too, i'll join you in a moment but i'm gonna make sure he gives me a good fuck first”

‘Lyakois!” Azura yells at you disapprovingly

“Eww why are you so fucking gross!?, I'm so Lucky im blind!” Ellie says making her way back to the camp “Oh i'll let everyone know dont worry!”

You laugh and look back up to Azura whos running a hand down his face. You rise back up to him almost face-level and give him a quick kiss “Oh shut up like you wouldn't do that shit to Jake” 

“Oh no I would, I just have more respect for Ellie” 

You laugh at him and lean your weight onto his chest, feeling the way he tries to calm his breathing. Your rub his shoulders as his lips kis the shell of your ear.

“So want me to make good on your word?” he asks, starting to palm at your dick.

“Against a tree? Do you take me as an animal sir?”

“Yes” he states, guiding your front against the tree while working your cock in his hand. as he presses his weight against your back you can help but roll your eyes at him, but smile to yourself as you feel him trying to find the oil in one of your many bardic pockets. Even when the handjob made your head fuzzy you were still able locate the oil in the lower leg pocket, handing it to him with a small smirk.

“You have too many pockets”

“Im handy aren't I?”

“Good pun, now lemme stretch you”

You rest the front half of your body against to tree, shaking with a laugh. Why are you so giddy lately? You’ve been laughing at everything he does, you’ve been cuddly and even more dotting and affectionate in public. It kind makes you sick. Ellie teases you promptly but you can argue since everything she says is true, you think you might have it kinda bad. But before your able to worry anymore about the subject his fingers trace around your entrance warmed and slick.

You feel his breath in your ear as he leans down to nip the arch of your neck, letting a groan as you make room for him, your gonna get sweaty from the added weight to your back but you don't mind as you know he’ll make up for it. And as he sucks at the spot by your shoulder you can feel those fingers slide easily into you, quietly mocking you just how many times you let him take on the show.

You shiver at the stretch inside you as he tries to search for your prostate, making you arch into his touch as you brace yourself against the tree. Kneeling quietly until he finds that magic spot, trying desperately to stifle your moan as courtesy towards the others back at camp.

“Got it” he says murmuring into your ear. Finally you thought, waiting for him to replace his fingers with something far better. Instead he grabs your dick with a firm grip before thrusting his fingers into that same spot, making it nearly impossible for you to keep your mouth shut. You grasp the bark of the tree in order to steady yourself.

“Shh, don't let them hear you” 

“O-oh fuck off,! Your d-doing this on purpose”

“Hey, if you can't keep quiet then I cant fuck you”

You groan against the bark of the tree and try once more to bite your tongue as he starts up his antics once more. You know he's getting a fucking kick out of this but for some reason you can get mad, in fact it's just turning you on more. The thought of someone besides Ellie just walking over to see you so undone. It almost makes you want to cum if it wasn't for the vice grip out your dick.

You pass with only a few noises let by but nothing above a few gasps and a couple pleasured hums before Azura deems your ready enough.

“Good job babe,sorry to keep you waiting I know your missing my cock” he whispers as you feel him slick himself up behind you, sliding himself along crevice of your ass before lining up to your entrance yet still stalls his actions just to fuck with you, why WHY!

“Azura please-” he lets go of your dick and takes a sturdy hold on your hips, driving into your heat with a hard thrust. You bite your tongue to hold it in on that one and rest your face against the tree. He sets a good pace driving into you, letting your bodies start a soft clap that sounds delicious to your ears, obscenities spill from your lips.

You hear Azura’s frantic breathing as you look over to his lust stricken face, focused on driving it into you with the same rhythmic movements, careful not to get too erratic.

“Azura, w-why aren't you going harder? Yo-you know i'm not gonna b, break”

“Believe me I would love to but you won't be quiet if I do”

With that you take his hand, cold and metallic between your fingers, and run your tongue around the smooth digits. “Not if you keep me quiet baby” you roll your tongue a few more times along his fingers before he grabs your mouth, careful to leave you room for your nose to breath, driving into you at an ungodly speed.

You grab his arm, leaning your body into the tree in front, mumbling incoherently around his fingers while he grunts from behind.

The very moment he picked up his pace your eyes pricked with tears from the flood of pleasure you started to receive, moaning while you fucked your hips back into him as you stutter and shake. Just as your about to cum however he takes himself out.

“Turn around, I wanna finish looking at you”  
“How...romantic” You say painting in between words letting him put you in position and before you know it he lifts you up by your thighs spreading you for, pinning your shoulders against the tree in order to enter back in. You hug his neck once he does and kiss at his chin and jaw to encourage back his pace once more, harder, harder “fuck righ-t there fuck me fuck me! Azura!” he lets you shout as much as you can, getting off from your words alone as he presses closer against you, your position being more likely described as a weird hug than anything else.

He finishes with a shout, gripping your thighs enough to leave imprints as you tighten around him with a bite to his shoulder as your only way to keep you from screaming, once you both settle you sooth the quiver down his spine as you pet his back, kissing the fresh wound from your mouth around his shoulders.

“My back hurts” you say with deadpanned as he chuckles at you before lowering your body down from the harsh bark, helping each other dress and clean.

“I'm pretty sure they heard, I can hear them laughing”

“I dont fucking care that was amazing,- you say grabbing his arm to bring him closer- thanks babe” you steal a kiss from him. A pleased hum spoke against your lips before he pulls away giving you a slap on the ass.

Yeah you could say you got it pretty bad, you think to yourself as you both head back to camp.


End file.
